


Ghosts of the Past

by glampire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brandon Stark Lives, F/M, Minor Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rickard Stark lives, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glampire/pseuds/glampire
Summary: All the pieces of my broken life.How I wish I could say Lyanna that one day everything would be brilliant like the lies our father told us the day before the tournament the truth is much darker and darker sweet sister, but what do the dead know?
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that I'll be fine, I'll be fine in the daylight.

If I change and start to disappear

It's funny that our dear father said he was doing it for our people, but now I understand you sweet sister he never did it for the people he did it to fulfill his foolish ambitions that that ridiculous master put in his head. Happiness what is really this maybe in your death you are happy you didn't need to marry that idiot well the prince remarried say he is unhappy he deserves to be unhappy for everything he did.

Sometimes I stare at the gate waiting for you to appear on your horse being the happy girl you were. I always see our father going down to the crypts to put blue roses for you think that, deep down, he blames himself for everything that happened unhappy with our family sometimes I blame myself then I blame our father and then Ned and then my wife says that trying to find the culprit will not bring you back as she wanted you to lie.

I have two children a boy and a girl who looks so much like you that when I look it hurts to miss how she looks like my sister sometimes when I sleep I remember our last conversation how I wanted to change things, but now I think her eyes had a sadness and a little peace.

How I wish I could say Lyanna that one day everything would be brilliant like the lies our father told us the day before the tournament the truth is much darker and darker sweet sister, but what do the dead know?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
> This fic has no connection with that other, this is a totally different one because Lyanna died here before everything.


End file.
